creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Ancora Daemonium - Freundschaft
Freundschaft Auf Sympathie, Vertrauen und Zuneigung basierendes Verhältnis zweier Menschen. Übersicht (Teil 7) [[Ancora Daemonium - Zwischenspiel I|'Zurück zum Zwischenspiel']] Eins: Mut „Bitte, bitte!“, jammerte Lilli, während ihre Eltern immer größer zu werden schienen. „Nein!“, fuhr ihre Mutter sie an. „Du gehst nicht raus, und damit basta!“ „Aber Lilou ist krank und ich muss ihr helfen! Wir haben uns doch versprochen, immer für uns da zu sein!“, ihre Unterlippe begann zu zittern. Ein genervtes Stöhnen entfuhr Maja DiCato. „Hör zu, Lilli! Marielle ist bei ihr. Ihre Schwester kümmert sich um sie, und so lange die Monster draußen sind, bleiben wir hier drin. Keine Diskussion.“ „Aber, aber…“ Das kleine Mädchen suchte verzweifelt nach Argumenten. Hilfesuchend sah sie sich in ihrer Umgebung um. Nachdem sie zugesehen hatten, wie die Monster erschienen, waren ihre Freundinnen panisch geflohen. Sie selbst hatte beobachtet, wie Christian mit diesem Maksim gesprochen hatte. Wie der Mann, den sie so sehr mochte eine Pistole hervorgeholt hatte und wie er ihr befohlen hatte, zu rennen. Als sie zu Hause angekommen war, schien sich ihre Zunge zu überschlagen. Die Worte verließen ihren Mund, bevor sie gedacht waren und so brauchte sie drei Versuche, bis sie von ihren Erlebnissen berichten konnte. Es hatte sie sowohl fasziniert als auch verängstigt, wie ihre Eltern in wilde Panik verfielen, als sie den Namen ‚Maksim‘ erwähnte. Überstürzt waren sie aufgebrochen und hatten sich in der Kirche verschanzt, da sie ‚zu Hause nicht mehr sicher seien‘. Nun standen sie da, im verlassenen Gotteshaus, während nur der Pfarrer, Sebastian war sein Name, ihnen Gesellschaft leistete. In zehn Jahren hatte sich Maja DiCato kaum verändert, sie hatte immer noch blonde Haare, war klein und etwas dicklich, sie hatte einzig und alleine mehr Falten. Abramo DiCato dagegen hatte deutlich mehr graue Haare als früher, er hatte einen Bauch bekommen und trug nun eine Brille. Seine Frau warf ihm ständig vor, dass er nur graue Haare bekam, weil er zu viel arbeitete. Der hohe Prozentsatz an Zeit, die er in der letzten Dekade in seine Firma investierte beunruhigte jedoch nicht nur sie. Ihm selbst war tief im Inneren klar, dass er in Überarbeitung Vergessen suchte. Allerdings schien er unfähig geworden zu sein, in irgendeiner Hinsicht die eigene Schuld zu akzeptieren. „Lilou ist meine beste Freundin!“, nahm Lilli den Streit wieder auf. „Und du sagst doch immer, dass man halten muss, was man verspricht! Bitte lass mich gehen, Mama!“ Abramo konnte sehen, dass die Mutter seiner Kinder kurz vor einer Überreaktion stand. „Hör zu, Lilli!“, lenkte er ein. „Es ist schön, dass du jetzt bei ihr sein willst, aber es ist nun mal zu gefährlich! Du hast die Monster gesehen…!“ Ja, das hatte sie in der Tat. Die Furcht hatte ihren Anblick wie einen entwickelten Film in ihre Erinnerung gebrannt. Die Fratzen der grausigen Dämonen schienen rückblickend noch verzerrter und boshafter. Verzerrt von ängstlicher Fantasie. Dennoch war Lilli bereit, noch einmal hinauszugehen und Lilou zu besuchen. Sie spürte förmlich, dass ihre beste Freundin sie brauchte und war bereit, dafür den schrecklichsten Dingen zu trotzen. Sie war zu jung um sich etwas unter dem Wort "Todesangst‘ vorzustellen, und damit auch jung genug um Freundschaft in einer Form zu begreifen, die ihren Eltern verwehrt blieb. Aus ihrer kindlichen Naivität gingen eine Treue und ein Mut aus, die jeder im Laufe seines Erwachsenwerdens vergisst. „Gott beschützt dieses Haus!“, nun mischte sich auch Sebastian ein. „Der Herr wird nicht zulassen, dass die Dämonen des Teufels zu uns kommen, denn dies ist sein Haus!“ Maja nickte, in der Hoffnung, dass ihre Tochter genug Ehrfurcht vor dem Klerus hatte, um klein bei zu geben. „Da hörst du’s!“ „Aber Mama!“, rief Lilli entrüstet. „Hast du nicht gesagt der liebe Gott wäre überall? Warum sollte er mich nur in der Kirche beschützen?“ Die drei Erwachsenen sahen sich unsicher an. Einer Frage, die die Menschheit seit Jahrtausenden zu beantworten versuchte, konnten sie auch jetzt nicht gerecht werden. „Jetzt keine sinnlosen Diskussionen! Du bleibst hier und damit… Lilli!“ Maja kam nicht dazu, ihr Ultimatum auszusprechen, denn ihre Tochter war in wieselflinkem Tempo zur Tür gerannt und hatte die Kirche verlassen. „LILLI!“, schrie Abramo in untypischer Lautstärke. „Warum hast du sie nicht festgehalten?“, warf er seiner Frau vor. „Ich? Sie war doch genau so weit von mir entfernt wie von dir! Warum hast DU sie also nicht…“ Statt seiner Frau zuzuhören folgte er dem Mädchen in Windeseile und bevor Maja wütend werden konnte, waren sie beide im Dorf verschwunden. Als sie sah, dass ihre Eltern ihr Sichtfeld verlassen hatten, kroch Lilli aus der - glücklicherweise - leeren Regentonne hervor, die im Sommer mit der Öffnung nach unten neben der Kirche stand. Ihre acht Jahre an geistiger Entwicklung reichten vielleicht nicht ganz aus, um sie als berechnend zu bezeichnen, dennoch begann sie zu begreifen, dass ihre Eltern – vor allem ihre Mutter - sie unterschätzten. Ansatzweise war ihr klar, wie leicht sich Maja überlisten ließ. So schlich sie durch die Seitengassen, wissend, dass schreckliche Dämonen ihr Heimatdorf heimsuchten. Seltsamerweise fürchtete sie sich nicht mehr als beim Versteckspielen. Zwar hatte sie schreckliche Angst vor dunklen Räumen, vor vielen Tieren und vor einigen ihrer Lehrer, aber Irgendetwas in ihr überspielte die Furcht vor den Bestien. Dieser Junge… sie spürte eine seltsame Verbundenheit zu ihm. Ein Interesse, das die Angst betäubte, so als würde ein Teil von Lillis Seele in Eiswasser baden. Schließlich öffnete Marielle Rousseau verwundert die Tür, nachdem sie gesehen hatte, wer davor stand. Zwei: Letzter Wille „Lilli!“, rief Julian Steehl nach einer Weile, als sie alle im Wohnzimmer standen. „Weißt du eigentlich, dass ich gerade fast den Herzkasper bekommen habe, als du geklingelt hast? Wir dachten da steht sonst was vor der Tür!“ Marielles Freund rümpfte die Nase. „Überhaupt! Wieso bist du hier, hm? Weißt du eigentlich wie gefährlich es draußen ist? Du könntest tot sein!“, schrie Marielle selbst. Sie hatte eine nie gekannte Härte in ihrer Stimme, die das kleine Mädchen für einen kurzen Moment zusammenzucken ließ. „T-tut mir leid!“, flüsterte Lilli mit zitternder, unvorbereitet getroffener Stimme. „Mir tut es leid!“, antworte die blond gelockte, junge Dame deutlich sanfter. Sie beugte sich zu Lilli hinunter und strich ihr über die schwarzen Zöpfe. „Willst du zu Lilou?“, fragte sie, worauf das Kind nickte. „Sie ist oben in ihrem Zimmer, sie freut sich bestimmt, dich zu sehen.“ Nach kurzer Zeit erwiderte Lilli Marielles Lächeln und machte sich auf den Weg, die Treppe zu besteigen. Als sie oben war, entfuhr der Achtzehnjährigen ein ausgedehntes Schluchzen. Marielle atmete tief durch. Das Lilli gekommen war, um ihre Schwester zu trösten, gab ihr immer mehr Hoffnung, je länger sie darüber nachdachte. Eine Weile lag sie einfach nur in Julians Armen und versuchte, jeden Gedanken zu vertreiben. Wieder und wieder schlichen sich schöne und gleichzeitig schmerzhafte Erinnerungen in ihre Wahrnehmung. Früher war ihre süße Schwester ein Außenseiter gewesen. Ständig wurde sie herumgestoßen und gemobbt. Es war so unglaublich wie wunderbar gewesen, als Julian Steehl eines Tages aufgestanden war um das Mädchen gegen ihre Peiniger zu verteidigen. Marielle hatte ihn gehasst, diesen blonden, muskulösen, gutaussehenden Jungen mit Durchsetzungsvermögen. Dieses selbstverliebt wirkende Arschloch, das seinen Alpha-Status nutzte, um die Schwächeren zu demütigen. Zuerst war sie nicht einmal wirklich erfreut. Sie gab Julian einen großen Anteil der Schuld dafür, dass ihr bester Freund aus dem Dorf gejagt wurde. Dass der Schönling aus dieser Schublade herauskommen wollte missfiel ihr, doch mit der Zeit freundeten sie sich an und schließlich wurde ein Paar aus ihnen. Marielle hatte sich oft gefragt, wie es kam, dass ihr Freund seine Dominanz plötzlich genutzt hatte, um die Schwachen zu beschützen, statt sie zu quälen. Sie hatte aufgehört darüber nachzudenken, als sie merkte, dass ihr die Antwort nicht gefallen würde. Ein energisches Klopfen an der Tür beendete ihr Schwelgen. „Lasst mich rein! Lasst mich rein, verdammte Scheiße!“ „Das ist Tim!“, stellte Julian irritiert fest. „Was will der denn jetzt?“, fragte seine Freundin halb überrascht, halb abgestoßen. Sie mochte Tim Mehlmann nicht. Seine bloße Anwesenheit löste Ekel in ihr aus und sein Verhalten verschlimmerte alles um ein Vielfaches. Als die Tür geöffnet wurde, stolperte der etwa ein Meter siebzig große junge Mann herein. Er zog geräuschvoll die Nase hoch und sah sich im Raum um. Normalerweise zeigte Tims Gesicht immer denselben Ausdruck. Die hochgezogenen Augenbrauen gepaart mit der schiefen Andeutung eines Lächelns zeigte der Welt seine Arroganz und Selbstverliebtheit so deutlich, wie der Schriftzug auf einem Banner. Jetzt jedoch war es anders: Seine Augen waren in Schrecken geweitet und er atmete flach und gehetzt. „Wo kommst du denn her?“, fragte Julian mit erstaunter Stimme. „Bin Silas gefolgt… durchs Dorf gerannt… Wollte ´nen Weg raus suchen!“, langsam schien ihm das Atmen leichter zu fallen, doch der Schock schien ihm noch in den Gliedern zu stecken. „Hast du ihn getroffen?“, Marielle biss sich auf die Lippe. Mit zusammengezogenem Herzen hatte sie eine Frage gestellt, vor deren Antwort sie sich fürchtete. Tim nickte zitternd. Mit leerem, glasigem Blick zog er ein beschädigtes Objekt hervor und reichte es seinem Gegenüber. „Das ist sein Handy!“, rief der Blonde in einem kalten Schockmoment aus. „Ich hab‘s gefunden...“, Tims Stimme klang untypisch belegt und zitternd. Er schien mit aller Macht gegen seine Gefühle anzukämpfen, als er die Hand vors Gesicht schlug und den Satz beendete: „…neben verbrannten Knochen.“ Kaltes Schweigen breitete sich im Raum aus. Als wären sie von den Splittern einer Nordwand begraben worden, schien jeder unfähig sich zu rühren. „Soll das heißen… ist er…?“, stotterte Marielle. Wieder ein Nicken. Sie merkte nicht einmal, wie ihr die Tränen kamen. Der beste Freund ihres Freundes. Weg. Nicht mehr auf dieser Welt existent. Und wenn es so weiter ging, würde ihre kleine Schwester folgen. „Nein!“, flüsterte Marielle. Lilou würde nicht sterben! Nicht so lange sie lebte! „Nein! NEIN! NEIN!“, sie würde es nicht zulassen! Sie würde stark sein, ihre Schwester brauchte sie. „Doch!“, rief Tim irritiert, unfähig, die Reaktion richtig zu deuten. „Ich hab‘s genau gesehen! Ich schwöre! Ich…!“ „Du doch nicht!“, fauchte Marielle. „Gib mir das Handy!“ Und in einer schwingenden Bewegung riss sie ihm das Smartphone aus der Hand und betrachtete den gesprungenen Bildschirm. Eine Textverarbeitungs-App blinkte schwach unter dem zerbrochenen Glas hervor. Marielle musste sie zweimal drücken um sie zu aktivieren. „Er hat uns eine Nachricht hinterlassen!“, rief sie mit offenem Mund. Julian, der bisher kein Wort gesagt hatte, drehte den Kopf zu seiner Geliebten. „Er muss einen Weg gefunden haben“, sagte er mit geweiteten Augen und zitternden Lippen. „Wenn das stimmt….“, während er sprach krallte er sich in sein T-Shirt. „Marielle… ist dir klar, dass er für uns gestorben ist…?“ Sie antwortete nicht. Silas hatte sich freiwillig dafür entschieden, den Weg nach draußen zu suchen. Vorbei an dieser rätselhaften Kraft, die jeden wahnsinnig zu machen schien. „Für dich, für mich und für Lilou…!“, flüsterte Marielle mit eisiger Grabesstimme. „Julian, wie… wie konnten wir das von ihm verlangen?“ Diesmal war er derjenige, dessen Antwort ausblieb. Ihre Schwester war schwer krank, das alleine war der Grund, warum Silas und offenbar auch Tim ihre Häuser verlassen hatten. Zum ersten Mal sah das Mädchen etwas in den Augen ihres Freundes, vor dem sie sich mehr als alles andere fürchtete: Vorwürfe. „Wir… wir können das nicht wieder gutmachen“, Julians vorwurfsvoller Blick verschwand ebenso schnell wie er gekommen war. „Das Einzige, was wir tun können, ist fliehen. Wenn wir Lilou nicht retten können…!“ „… ist Silas umsonst gestorben!“ Den letzten Teil des Satzes sprachen sie gleichzeitig aus. „Ach Julian!“, rief sie und fiel ihm um den Hals. Es folgte ein inniger Kuss, der jedoch jäh unterbrochen wurde. „Was steht eigentlich in der Nachricht?“, fragte Tim. Marielle entsperrte das Handy und las vier kleine Worte vor: „ ‚Fluss‘, ‚Tunnel‘, ‚Bunker‘…“, beim letzten Wort zögerte sie. Zögerte, um den Schock zu überwinden, den die Bestätigung einer so offensichtlichen wie starken Befürchtung nach sich zog: „ ‚Maksim‘…“ Drei: Flucht Lilou Rousseau atmete kaum hörbar. Sie war nicht einmal wirklich bei Bewusstsein, als Julian sie die Treppe hinunter trug. Ihre große Schwester hielt ihre Hand so fest sie es wagte. „Halte noch ein bisschen durch!“, Marielle wusste nicht, wie viel ihre Schwester wahrnehmen würde, doch sie hoffte das Beste. „Es dauert nur so lange, bis wir wieder Netz haben. Dann rufen wir einen Krankenwagen.“ „Haben wir ´ne Trage oder sowas?“, fragte Tim, Julian nickte. Wir haben ein Floß, auf das wir sie legen können, es wird etwas sperrig, aber so kriegen wir sie transportiert. Außerdem können wir damit direkt flussabwärts fahren, wir müssen sowieso dorthin.“ „Wir müssen zum Fluss?“, fragte Lilli, die sich ebenfalls aus dem ersten Stock nach unten begeben hatte. Julian beugte sich zu ihr hinunter: „Früher gab es einen unterirdischen Kanal, der das Flusswasser zu den Feldern geleitet hat. Als der Fluss umgelenkt wurde, ist er ausgetrocknet und wurde zu einem Tunnel. Später hat man an einem Ende einen Bunker gebaut, bei dem wir früher oft gespielt haben.“ Er machte eine Pause. Der Gedanke an seine Kindheit versetzte ihm einen Stich ins Herz. Denn ein essentieller Teil davon war nicht mehr. „Der Bunker ist immer noch innerhalb des Dorfes, aber der Tunnel führt direkt nach draußen, neben den Fluss. Allerdings wissen das wahrscheinlich die Wenigsten.“ Silas jedoch hatte es gewusst. Warum war Julian nicht selbst auf die Idee gekommen? Silas könnte noch leben! „Das müssen wir den anderen doch auch sagen!“, rief das schwarzhaarige Mädchen. „So viel Zeit haben wir nicht! Jede Sekunde zählt!“, war die Antwort. „Dann lasst mich wenigstens mit einem Stück Kreide den Weg markieren!“, trotzte Lilli. „Dann können die Anderen uns folgen!“ „Ist es nicht ein bisschen naiv zu glauben, dass das einfach so klappen wird?“, Tim schien nicht überzeugt, was Lilli merklich aus der Fassung brachte. Die blond gelockte, junge Dame würdigte ihn keines Blickes. Sie beugte sich zu Lilli DiCato hinunter und strich ihr sanft über die Haare. „Hör nicht auf ihn! Letztendlich waren es immer die naiven Menschen, die die Welt besser gemacht haben!“ Sie zwang sich, zu lächeln. So machten sich Julian und Tim auf den Weg, das Floß aus der Garage zu holen. Noch vor einem Jahr war es ein belanglos wirkendes Schulprojekt von Lilous Klasse gewesen, jetzt könnte es sich als lebensrettend erweisen. Sanft betteten sie den glühend heißen Körper des kleinen Mädchens auf der Holzfläche und die beiden Jungen hoben es wie eine Trage an. Lilli griff sich ein Stück Kreide und stellte sich direkt neben die provisorische Sänfte. Lilou sah furchtbar aus. Sie war kalkweiß und ihre blonden Haare hingen zerzaust in ihrem Gesicht. Sicherlich würde sie nicht mehr lange durchhalten. Ohne Medizin hätte sie höchstens noch Tage. „Bereit?“, fragte Julian, worauf zwei seiner drei Begleiter nickten. Marielle hatte ihren Blick gesenkt und blähte leicht ihre Nasenflügel. „Ich…“, setzte sie an. „Ich komme nicht mit.“ „Was?“, Julian unternahm keinen Versuch, sein Entsetzen zu verbergen. Beinahe hätte er das Floß mit Lilou fallen gelassen. „Warum? Was soll das?“ Seine Freundin wich seinem Blick aus. „Hör zu, ich… ich…“, sie versuchte, ihre Gedanken zu ordnen. „Was?“, fragte Tim ungeduldig. „Wo ist das Problem?“ Einen kurzen Moment lange, funkelte sie ihn böse an. Dann kniff sie die Augen zusammen und begann zu sprechen: „Ich muss mit Maksim reden! Ich glaube… ich glaube ich kann ihn zur Vernunft bringen!“ „Zur Vernunft bringen?“, nun ließ Julian das Holzfloß wirklich fallen und konnte es gerade noch wieder auffangen ohne das Mädchen darauf zu gefährden. „Hast du es nicht gehört? Gerüchte von Monstern? Hast du die Toten nicht gesehen? Was war mit dem Massaker in der Krone, mit dem Gemetzel am Dorfrand? Den verbrannten Häusern? So jemand ist nicht zur Vernunft zu bringen!“ „Vielleicht!“, presste Marielle hervor und unterdrückte die Tränen. „Aber es gab eine Zeit, da war er… er…“. Sie brach den Satz ab und seufzte. „Ich hätte es damals verhindern können! Hätte ich ihn damals nicht aus dem Haus gelockt, wären wir nie von Veit angegriffen worden! Ich dachte, ich könnte ihn beschützen und er hat mir vertraut!“ Nun gelang es doch einer Träne, sich von ihrem Auge zu lösen und den Weg zu ihrer Wange zu finden. „Ich…“ „Schon gut!“, flüsterte Julian. „Ich vertraue dir genauso!“ „Bitte bring Lilou in Sicherheit!“, wurde die Antwort in flehendem Ton ausgesprochen. „Ich verspreche es! Ich verspreche es so lange du versprichst, dass dir nichts zustoßen wird!“, daraufhin lächelte Marielle und küsste ihren Freund noch einmal, bevor sie sich auf den Weg in Richtung des Dorfzentrums machte. „Boah! Habt ihrs bald?“, blaffte Tim, worauf Julian die Augen verdrehte und die Gruppe sich in Bewegung setzte. Alle paar Meter malte Lilli einen Pfeil auf die Straße und die Jungs sahen sich paranoid um. Das Dorf war wie leergefegt, unweit von ihnen konnte man schwarzen Rauch erkennen, der von einem abbrennenden Häuserblock kam. Der Himmel war düster und bewölkt, doch es war noch hell. Julian hätte unmöglich sagen können, welche Tageszeit sie hatten. Das Floß schien mit jedem Schritt schwerer zu werden. Beide trieben ihre Beine unnachgiebig an, wobei Tim mit dem Nachteil zu kämpfen hatte, rückwärts zu laufen. Immer wieder stoppten sie um das Gewicht zu verlagern und ihre Schritte neu zu koordinieren. Jedes Mal sah Julian sich gehetzt um, aber im Dorf rührte sich nichts. Sie passierten mehrere Querstraßen bis sie die Hauptstraße erreichten und sich in Richtung des Waldrandes aufmachten. Noch vor einigen Stunden waren Marielle und er im Haus gesessen und hatten den Explosionen gelauscht. Immer und immer wurde er von einer furchtbaren Erinnerung verfolgt. Eine Feuersäule, die drei seiner Klassenkameraden getötet hatte. Verursacht, weil er Maksim DiCato in einen Schrank gesperrt hatte. Julian schüttelte den Kopf. Er durfte sich nicht von diesen Gedanken beeinträchtigen lassen… Und er durfte schon gar nicht zulassen, dass die Vergangenheit ihn einholte. Schließlich erreichten sie den Waldrand, welcher unmittelbar bei den letzten Häusern begann. Sie drosselten ihr Tempo und setzten jeden Schritt bedacht und vorsichtig, als sie ihre Füße auf den Waldboden setzten. Jeder der das Dorf verlassen wollte, wurde wahnsinnig. Julian schluckte. Sein ganzer Körper schien sich dagegen zu wehren, weiterzugehen. Was, wenn es das letzte Mal war, dass er Marielle gesehen hatte? Doch nichts geschah, als sie den Bunker schließlich erreichten. Zerbombte Steinfragmente lagen um das pragmatisch konstruierte Betongebäude herum. „Geschafft!“, bemerkte Tim und machte sich daran, den Schutzraum zu betreten. „Warte!“, mahnte der blonde Junge. „Was?“, entgegnete sein Kamerad verständnislos. „Irgendetwas stimmt nicht!“ Er blickte sich misstrauisch um. Lilli folgte seinem Beispiel mit beunruhigter Miene. „Was sollte nicht stimmen, Alter?“ Tim zeigte sich wenig einsichtig. „Es ist zu einfach! Bis vor kurzen haben irgendwelche Monster jeden getötet, der auch nur daran gedacht hatte, zu fliehen! Und jetzt sollen wir einfach so durchgekommen sein? Ohne auch nur einen Versuch uns aufzuhalten?“ Julian schüttelte den Kopf. „Wir müssen auf alles gefasst sein!“ „Vielleicht können die Monster ja nicht?“, schlug Lilli vor. „Wieso sollten sie nicht können?“, war die Gegenfrage. „Naja… vielleicht suchen sie ja Plätze, an denen sie Licarmente beschwören können!“ „Was für Dinger?“, fragten die beiden Jungs im Chor. „Licarmente! Riesige schwarze Dornenbüsche!“ „Was…?“, setzte Marielles Freund an, doch er wurde jäh unterbrochen. „Julian!“, schrie eine kindliche Stimme hinter ihm. Er wirbelte herum und bereute es eine Millisekunde später. Direkt hinter seinem Rücken, gerade am äußersten Rand des Waldes, stand Lilli DiCato. Julians Herz setzte einen Schlag aus und er fühlte sich, als müsse er sich gleich übergeben. Er riss die Augen auf und spürte den Schweiß an seinem Körper hinunterlaufen. „Traue niemals einem Kind, das das Wort ‚naiv‘ kennt!“, sagte ein einst so unschuldig anmutendes Mädchen neben ihm. Mit einem Mal veränderte sich ihr Tonfall und er wurde schrill, hinterlistig und höhnisch. Während Tim Mehlmann nur mit offenem Mund zwischen den zwei identisch aussehenden Kindern hin und her sah, ergriff Julian die bewusstlose Lilou und stolperte einige Schritte zurück. „Kommt schon! Ein kleines Mädchen klingelt einfach so an eurer Tür und ihr lasst sie rein? Vertraut ihr, ohne euch auch nur ein einziges Mal zu fragen, wo ihre Eltern sind, oder wie es sein kann, dass sie es ohne weiteres durch ein von Dämonen kontrolliertes Dorf zu euch geschafft hat? Ihr lasst sie einfach so an das kranke Kind ran und willigt ein, dass sie euch auf eurer Flucht begleitet“, ein groteskes Grinsen verzerrte das Kindchen-Schema des Wesens, das die Gestalt einer Achtjährigen trug. „Dann folgt ihr den Hinweisen eines Toten und flieht zum Dorfrand. Dabei lasst ihr das kleine Mädchen Pfeile auf den Boden zeichnen, ohne dass euch in den Sinn kommt, dass euch nicht nur die Dorfbewohner folgen könnten.“ Ihre Stimme war mit jedem Wort schwerer wiederzuerkennen. Es klang nicht mehr wie ein Kind, sondern eher wie ein Mann, der mit unnatürlich hoher und schriller Stimme sprach. Ohne Vorwarnung wurde der Körper des Wesens schwarz, als wäre sie die personifizierte Grenze von Licht und Finsternis. Lillis Silhouette verzerrte sich und schien bohnenstangenartig in die Höhe zu wachsen. Neben den rhythmischen Nadelstichen seiner pulsierenden Angst fühlte Julian eine unausweichliche Verantwortung vom glühenden Körper in seinen Armen ausgehen. „Kommt schon!“, schrie er und bewirkte somit, dass zumindest die echte Lilli aus dem Schock, sich selbst begegnet zu sein, gelöst wurde. Sie rannte so schnell ihre Beine sie trugen in seine Richtung. „Du hast erst dann angefangen, skeptisch zu werden, als es schon viel zu spät war! Und das alles nur, weil du nichts Böses von einem Kind erwartet hast“, langsam nahm die schattige Gestallt farbliche Konturen an. Ein Hofnarr in schwarzem Gewand, verdeckt durch eine weiße Komödienmaske, geziert durch ein silbernes Zepter stand dort, wo eben ein achtjähriges Mädchen gestanden hatte. „Dass Dorfmenschen dumm wie Stroh sind, ist keine Übertreibung!“, beendete Imago, Dämon der Illusion, seine Rede. Panisch und verzweifelt tasteten Julians Augen ihre Umgebung nach Fluchtmöglichkeiten ab, während er Schritt für Schritt rückwärts ging. Lilli DiCato – die Echte - hatte ihn mittlerweile erreicht und krallte sich in sein T-Shirt. Unentwegt starrte sie den Narren an, selbst jetzt war sie unwillig, Lilou alleine zu lassen. Unter normalen Umständen wäre Julian das Herz aufgegangen. Langsam näherte er sich seiner Fluchtmöglichkeit. Der Bunker stand ihm im Rücken. Es bestand immer noch die Möglichkeit, durch den Tunnel zu fliehen. „Ah! Ah! Ah!“, unterbrach der Harlekin hämisch. „Vergiss den Tunnel lieber, du Schönling! Meine Barriere wirkt auch unter der Erde! Ein falscher Schritt und ihr seid in meiner Illusion gefangen! So wie Lillis Eltern, die sich gerade sinnlos im Kreis drehen und glauben, ihrem Kind hinterher zu rennen!“, er kicherte. Julian biss sich auf die Zähne. Das erklärte, wieso jeder der das Dorf verlassen wollte, wahnsinnig wurde… und auch, wo Lillis Eltern waren. Ein kalter Bohrer durchdrang seine Eingeweide. Er hatte schon zu Beginn dieser Flucht versagt. Er konnte sich kaum bewegen. Sein Körper selbst schien ein Gefängnis zu sein, geschaffen aus Panik, die ihm am Boden festhielt. Der Dämon hatte Recht gehabt! Er war dumm wie Stroh gewesen! Trotzdem musste er die Kinder irgendwie retten. Aber wie? Wie? „Gib dir keine Mühe, Julian Steehl! Du kannst niemanden mehr retten! Am allerwenigsten dich selbst!“ Keine einzige Sekunde lang, glaubte der Angesprochene, dass der Narr lügen könnte. Durch seine bloße Stimme schien sein Wort so unanfechtbar wie die Schwerkraft der Sonne. „Jetzt haben wir dich, Julian! Er wird sehr zufrieden sein!“ Imago machte einen Luftsprung, gepaart mit einem Rückwärtssalto. „Das wird er allerdings!“, eine tiefe, fast schon bedrohliche Stimme durchschnitt die Luft. Julian, Tim und Lilli zuckten heftig zusammen. „Julian…“, die Art wie sein Name ausgesprochen wurde ließ ihn frösteln. Er hätte sich nie vorstellen können, dass in einem Namen so viel Verachtung liegen könnte, geschweige denn, dass sie sich gegen ihn richten könnte. „Ich habe zehn Jahre auf diesen Tag gewartet!“ Maksim DiCato kam mit langsamen und bedächtigen Schritten auf sie zu. In seiner Begleitung befanden sich eine lebende, schwarze Wolke, ein riesiger, brennender Wolf und ein vierarmiger Satyr. Vier: DiCato Tim reagierte als Erster. Mit erhobenen Fäusten rannte er auf den Neuankömmling zu. „Ich polier‘ dir die Fresse, du Hurensohn!“, schrie er, doch Maksim zeigte sich nicht beeindruckt. „Tim, NEIN!“, brüllte Julian, doch das Kind auf seinem Arm hinderte ihn am Eingreifen. Blitzschnell hatte der vierarmige Satyr seinen Freund ergriffen. „NEEIN!“, entfuhr ihm ein weiterer Schrei. Mit seinem Unterarm hielt er Lilli Augen und Ohren zu, bevor er sich selbst wegdrehte. Er hörte nur noch ein hässliches Knacken, bevor er selbst in Schockstarre auf die Knie sank. „Selbst nach zehn Jahren seht ihr immer noch nur das, was ihr sehen wollt!“, Maksim strich über seine Armtätowierung als würde er eine Katze kraulen. „Es war der simpelste Plan, den man sich ausdenken konnte, um dich zu quälen, und du hast ohne nachzufragen mitgespielt!“ Ein Glucksen entfuhr ihm. „Vielleicht könnte das auch daran liegen, dass du unter Hypnose gestanden hast, seit du die Tür für das angebliche kleine Mädchen geöffnet hast!“ Er kam näher und näher. Julian hatte das Gefühl, als hätte sich Lilous Körper in Blei verwandelt. Lilli hatte hinter ihm Schutz gesucht und lugte ängstlich an seinem Rücken hervor. „Woher wusstest du, wo du mich suchen musst?“, fragte er, unfähig, seinem Gegenüber in die Augen zu sehen. „Eigentlich hatte ich gehofft, dass Silas dich verraten würde, aber er…“, Maksim unterbrach seine Antwort um zu kichern, „hat geschwiegen, wie ein Grab!“ Wieder biss der Blonde die Zähne zusammen. Wie konnte dieser Bastard es wagen, sich über seinen toten Freund lustig zu machen? „Glücklicherweise ist mein närrischer Kamerad hier ein waschechter Telepath!“ Imago verbeugte sich ob des Kompliments. Julian spürte, dass das Kind in seinen Armen ihm bald entgleiten würde und verlagerte das Gewicht. „Warum tust du das?“, Angst, Trauer und Wut nahm ihm fast jeden klaren Gedanken. Einerseits weil er dem Mörder seines besten Freundes gegenüberstand… andererseits weil er es nicht gewohnt war, dass seine Dominanz untergraben wurde. „Warum ich das tue?“, entgegnete Maksim in diabolischer Freude. „Überlege doch mal, was ich getan habe! Ich habe dich mit dem simpelsten Plan hergelockt! Ich musste dir nur vorgaukeln, dass es eine Möglichkeit für dich gäbe um zu fliehen und schon bist du hergekommen, nur um deine Hoffnung zerschmettert zu sehen! Und nun bist du mir wehrlos ausgeliefert. Eigentlich brauche ich überhaupt keine ausgeklügelten Pläne! Du und dein Kaff könnt mir und meinen Dämonen nichts entgegensetzen! Nicht das Geringste! Weißt du an was mich das erinnert? An unsere Schulzeit! Wie oft hast du dasselbe mit mir gemacht? Sag es mir! Wie oft?“, während er sprach weiteten sich seine Augen und sein manisches Grinsen bekam etwas Hyänenhaftes. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt wandelten sich die Gefühle. Die in Angst und Trauer eingeflochtene Wut zerbarst ihr Gefängnis und breite sich explosionsartig in Julian aus: „SAG MAL, LEBEN WIR IM SELBEN UNIVERSUM?“, schrie er. „DU TÖTEST MEINE FREUNDE, ZERSTÖRST MEIN DORF, SCHLACHTEST UNSCHULDIGE AB UND BESCHWERST DICH, DASS DU ALS KIND GEMOBBT WURDEST?“ Julian vergaß sein Pflichtbewusstsein und legte Lilou auf der Erde ab. „ICH HABE MICH DEINETWEGEN SCHULDIG GEFÜHLT! HABE MIR VORWÜRFE GEMACHT! HABE JAHRELANG VERSUCHT MICH ZU ÄNDERN! DIEJENIGEN ZU SCHÜTZEN, DIE SICH NICHT WEHREN KÖNNEN! MENSCHEN WIE DICH!“, die konzentrierte Abscheu in seiner Stimme schwoll mit jedem Wort an, „UND DU? DU BIST IMMER NOCH EIN IRRATIONALES, RACHSÜCHTIGES KIND!“, er atmete tief durch und sprach etwas beherrschter weiter: „Das Leben ist weitergegangen! Aber du konntest einfach nicht loslassen! Kein Wunder, bist du zurückgeblieben! Und jetzt bist du hier mit deinen großen, bösen Beschützern! Was wärst du denn ohne sie, hm? Du bist immer noch wehrlos, schwach und einfach nur erbärmlich! Ohne diese Dämonen würdest du keinen Tag überleben!“ Der Angesprochene lachte künstlich. „Das ist mir durchaus bewusst, Julian! Aber ich habe sie nun einmal! Das zu verkennen wäre dasselbe, wie einem Künstler sein Talent oder einem Wissenschaftler seinen Intellekt abzusprechen!“ „Wie schön für dich!“, flüsterte Julian. „Gut, du hast mich! Töte mich wenn du willst, aber lass die Kinder gehen!“ Unter aller Wut hörte Maksim einen leichten aber deutlichen Tonfall des Flehens. Drei der vier Dämonen verfielen in Gelächter. „Du bist ein Naivling, Julian!“, bemerkte Bracchernio, worauf sich auch Imago seinen Kommentar nicht mehr verkneifen konnte: „Glaubst du etwa, wir wissen nicht, wer da hinter dir steht? Wer den Pfeilen von eurem Haus aus nachgerannt ist, weil er dich gesucht hat! Glaubst du, wir wissen es nicht?“ Maksim ging langsam auf seine drei verbliebenen Opfer zu. „Lilli DiCato…“, der Narr hüpfte euphorisch auf der Stelle herum. „Darf ich dir deinen Bruder vorstellen?“ Das Mädchen zuckte zusammen. Sie riss die Augen auf und starrte zitternd ins Leere. „Mein… Bruder…?“ Nun begriff sie, wieso ihre Eltern in Panik verfallen und überstürzt aufgebrochen waren. Wieso sie so oft feindselig angesehen wurde, wenn sie an älteren Leuten vorbeiging, wieso sie manchmal alte Spielzeuge fand, über die ihre Eltern sie nie aufgeklärt hatten. Ihre Beine bewegten sich wie von selbst, als sie auf ihren - sie wagte es kaum zu denken - Bruder zuging. Sie war schockiert gewesen, als sie Marielles Haus erreicht hatte und niemanden vorfand. Schockiert, als sie den Pfeilen gefolgt war und sich in einem Moment, der aus reinem Irrsinn zu bestehen schien, selbst begegnete. Schockiert als sie sah, dass ein Mädchen das ihr aufs Haar glich, neben Julian stand und damit begann, sich in einen Dämon zu verwandeln. Aber das alles wirkte vollkommen irrelevant gegen die Erkenntnis, plötzlich einen Bruder zu haben. Für eine Weile starrte Maksim sie nur an. Er konnte immer noch nicht recht fassen, dass in diesem Mädchen sein Blut fließen sollte, geschweige denn, dass sie den Namen DiCato trug. „Lilli…“, er kostete den Namen aus wie eine Kirsche im Sommer. „Sag mal wie geht’s meinen -Verzeihung- unseren Eltern? Ich nehme an, sie haben dir nie von mir erzählt, oder?“ Das Kind schüttelte den Kopf. „Das sieht ihnen ähnlich! Sie haben ihre Fehler schon immer gerne totgeschwiegen! Und ich bin einer davon!“, er fletschte die Zähne. Lilli verstand nicht, was er damit meinte, doch sie wusste, dass es nichts Gutes sein konnte. „Warum warst du weg?“, fragte sie zitternd. „War es… war es wegen ihnen?“, sie zeigte auf die Dämonen in ihrer Umgebung. „Ja, das war es! Weißt du, ein Kind, das Dämonen beschwören kann, ist nicht das, was sich Eltern unter wahrgewordenen Träumen vorstellen! Aber du dürftest anders gewesen sein, oder?“ Er kräuselte verächtlich die Lippen. „Du bist doch bestimmt ein Wunschkind! Ihr Augapfel! Das Licht ihres Lebens! Sie lieben dich, oder?“, seine Stimme wurde bitter und scharf. Lilli wusste nicht, was sie erwidern sollte. Stattdessen ging sie einige Schritte zurück, während sie gegen die wachsende Panik ankämpfte. Trotdem konnte sie zwischen ihren hämmernden Pulsschlägen etwas fühlen, das sie nicht recht einordnen konnte. Dieser Junge war ihr Bruder… Der Grund für all die Angst und all das Leid… aber dennoch ihr Bruder. Sie sah ihn mit großen Augen an und für einen kurzen Augenblick entstand eine Verbindung zwischen ihnen, die nur Geschwister kennen, die sich zum ersten Mal begegnen. Worte schienen völlig unnötig. Dann jedoch glühte ein brennender Hass in Maksim auf. Lilli DiCato. Seine Schwester. Ein Mädchen, das in St. Agatha aufgewachsen war, das wahrscheinlich viele Freunde hatte, geliebt von ihren Eltern, respektiert von ihrer Altersgruppe, vielleicht gut in der Schule und ein Lehrerliebling. Ein unschuldiges Kind, das kein Leid kannte. Ein Kind, das eine unbeschwerte Kindheit genoss. Was würden sich seine Eltern nicht alles von ihr erhoffen? Stolz? Dankbarkeit? Treue? Ein aufwachsen in Liebe? Bedingungslose Unterstützung? Eine glückliche Zukunft vielleicht? Enkelkinder…? Ein überbordender, tiefgreifender Zorn pochte in Maksims Brust. In seinem verdorrten Herzen regte sich der unbändige Wunsch, dieses Mädchen zu verletzen. Langsam hob er den Arm in ihre Richtung. „Sterbt!“, flüsterte er mit einer Stimme so kalt und durchbohrend wie ein Eiszapfen. „Nicht!“, widersprach Lilli so laut sie es wagte. „Nicht so, unsere Eltern…!“ „SEI STILL!“, unterbrach der tätowierte Junge geräuschvoll. „Deine Eltern werden schon sehen! Sie werden sehen! SIE WERDEN SEHEN!“ Und mit diesen Worten stürmten die Dämonen auf sie los. „Nein!“, hauchte Lilli noch einmal. „Nein!“, ihre Stimme wurde deutlich lauter, als Julian sie in die Arme schloss und zusammen mit ihr und Lilou auf den Tod wartete. „Es tut mir so leid, Marielle! Das war’s für uns!“, flüsterte er. „NEEEEIIIIIIN!“, kreischte das kleine Mädchen aus vollem Hals, als Zähne und Klauen der dämonischen Bestien nur noch Zentimeter von ihren Eingeweiden entfernt waren. Maksim spürte wie er von den Füßen gerissen wurde. Es gab ein Geräusch wie zwei aufeinandertreffende Klingen, bevor die Druckwelle den Waldrand schüttelte. Langsam stand der tätowierte Junge auf. Seine Diener waren zurückgewichen. Ein grausamer Schock durchfuhr ihn. Lilli DiCato… sie war ein Teil seiner Familie, das Kind seiner Eltern, Trägerin seines Namens… nun begriff er, was das bedeutete. Und diese Erkenntnis ließ seinen Körper taub werden. Vor ihm stand ein gewaltiger, lebendig wirkender Schatten, mehr als doppelt so hoch wie die Bäume des Waldrandes und im selben Maß breiter als Bracchernio. Von seiner Form her war er menschenähnlich, allerdings schienen zwei lange, spitze Hörner von seinem Kopf aus in die Höhe zu wachsen, die Maksim schon fast an Hasenohren erinnerten. Seine Beine waren nicht zu erkennen, was das Wesen so wirken ließ, als würde es eine Robe tragen und in seinen unförmigen Händen hielt es zwei Gebilde, die man mit etwas Fantasie als Schwert und Schild identifizieren könnte. „Ancora!“, hallte ein Flüstern vom schattenhaften Giganten wieder, während zwei rotglühende Augen an seinem Kopf aufleuchteten. ''' Kategorie:Kreaturen Kategorie:Lang Kategorie:Geisteskrankheit Kategorie:Geister Kategorie:Mord Kategorie:Dämonen